


Inspired by 'A Piece of Night Sky'

by Jessa



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Blue-Eyed Alec Lightwood, Digital Art, Hand Kink, M/M, Winged Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessa/pseuds/Jessa
Summary: This art was created for the Malec Discord Mini Bang 2020 hosted by theMalec Discord Server.The drawing is inspired by a couple of scenes from Myulalie's fic in which Magnus is caring for Alec's damaged wings. When I was lucky enough to read these scenes early on in Myulalie's drafting process, in my head I couldn't stop seeing Malec spooning after the caring part and I needed to draw it XD, with Alec's wings wrapping around Magnus, whose fascinated by his feathers. Myulalie also designed a special rune so in the picture you can see that on Alec's right wrist.Please follow the link and go read Myulalie's beautiful book-verse story!
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38
Collections: Malec Discord Mini Bang 2020





	Inspired by 'A Piece of Night Sky'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myulalie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myulalie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A piece of night sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180104) by [Myulalie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myulalie/pseuds/Myulalie). 



> As well as the project mods and the Malec Discord Server I must thank my writer...
> 
> Myulalie, it was so much fun to work with you on this picture. I loved learning about your ideas and researching bats and bat-burritos with you. I had no idea these existed but I am so glad I do now! Thank you so much for being so supportive throughout this whole process. It was really such a pleasure to work with you and I've never felt so confident I guess just making decisions and not second-guessing about whether or not things are perfect or technically correct and all that kind of stuff. Your support made the process of finishing this picture so easy and fun and I really just want you to know that and to thank you for that and for all of your encouragement and positive energy <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for checking this out and I hope you enjoy it. I'm on Instagram (link is here in my Profile) if you'd like to see more art. I make content for free for a few different fandoms and ships, especially the queer ones. Please feel free to send me a prompt <3


End file.
